Unwritten
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: <html><head></head>War can change someone, at least that's what everyone says. And in some cases it does. It shapes you, molds you, scars you. But, that's not the case for a certain blonde. For him, it's what happens after war that really changes him, and the unwritten stories in the letters he's receiving from his girlfriend. [Naruto x Sakura] Modern AU.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Waking up at the break of dawn, I roll out of bed ready to face the day. The glowing sunlight pours into my room through the smallest crack in the curtains. Fixing myself up I grab my bag, a granola bar, and head for the door.

I'm dispatched in two hours, and I have an eternity of goodbyes waiting for me.

xXx

Ever since I was little I was always so fascinated in the art of fighting. The battle itself a thrill, the suspension building up, the way the gun fit perfectly in my hands, the click of the trigger.

To some people music is a symphony; art is an explosion, a getaway. My passion is fighting.

People always tell me that I'm never going to get anywhere fighting. But, hey I'm going somewhere.

I'm going to war.

Walking through the dim morning streets, I begin to wonder as to what awaits me in a few hours. I'll be catching the 6:15 bus to our first base, that's where I'll meet my commander, and my teammates. I'll start harsh training until they feel I am prepared to step foot onto the battlefield.

The first chirp of the morning is heard, and my mind snaps back into reality. I'm already at the station. Positioning my large bag so that the strap rests comfortably around my neck, I push open the door and see two people waiting for me.

xXx

"Naruto!"

The girl gets up, almost trips over her own feet, and stumbles against my chest. I catch her and laugh at her clumsiness. She giggles and her warm breath tingles on my neck.

"Hold your horses, Sakura." I say, as she pushes off of my chest and eyes me.

"Sorry, sorry." She says, ironing her skirt with her hands.

"It's no biggie."

Honestly, only Sakura would find it appropriate to wear a skirt at 6 in the morning.

I take her hand and we proceed back to where Kiba is waiting for us.

"Hey, it's soulja boy." Kiba says, patting my back and I chuckle at my nickname.

"That was a good one."

"I know." He puffs out his chest. Sakura rolls her eyes at his behavior and grabs my hand.

6:12 am.

We have three minutes before my train arrives.

Sakura looks me into the eyes, they scream for me to stay, to hold her forever and as much I want to I know that I can only hold her here for a few more minutes.

I pull her against my chest, her arms wrap around my back, and I rest my chin on the top of her head.

I see Kiba and he pretends to gag. I roll my eyes as I see him laugh at his own joke.

What a noob.

"I'm going to miss you." Sakura says, her voice cracking.

"Me too, me too." I whisper into her hair. The soft scent of vanilla fills my nostrils and I melt.

The thought of leaving her rips through me and tears me apart.

We stand there, in each other's arms, until the train arrives. The slow skid as it stops makes me cringe and I feel Sakura only hold onto me tighter.

I look up and see Kiba give me a sad smile.

I hold up one finger, telling him to give me a minute with Sakura. He leaves to stand by the train waiting for me, with a nod of understanding.

"Sakura, I have to go." I say, pulling her away, but her grip on me is too strong and she clings to my body.

"Don't." She says, and looks up into my blue orbs.

My heart shatters into a million pieces. Soft tears run down her pink cheeks, and her makeup is slightly starting to run. I wipe her tears with my thumbs; gently making sure that the makeup doesn't smudge too bad.

"I have to, but I promise it won't be for too long." I say, both of us knowing it's a lie.

"Write to me whenever you get the chance?" She says, pulling away slightly and resting her hand on my cheek.

"Promise." I say, leaning into her delicate hand. The touch immediately sending jolts of electricity through my numb body.

"Be careful out there, and come back in one piece, don't forget to get a lot of sleep, and write to me, and your friends, and-"

I cut her off, kissing her lips gently, before she rambles on and on.

She kisses back, and I slowly pull away before we get ahead of ourselves.

Looking into her emerald orbs I mutter a sentence I have to get out.

"Sakura…"

"I promise, I'll stay faithful." She says, pecking me on the lips.

"Me too, always."

I lean in to kiss her one more time, this time so passionately she practically melts against me.

The bell rings and I break away.

Kiba rushes over, grabs me by the arm and lugs me towards the train.

"Sorry to break the moment, but you're going to miss your train if you don't get your butt on it now."

Chuckling I give Kiba a small hug, he tells me to stay safe. Nodding I step onto the train.

Before the doors shut I look back and give the two most important people in my life a huge thumbs up and an ear-to-ear smile.

"I'll be back before you know it, dattebayo!"

The doors shut behind me, I take a seat already feeling like a hero.

If only it was that easy.

xXx

**AN: **Hey there everyone! Yes, I am back with yet another story! :D Since "Daddy?" and "Perfect Match" will be coming to a close soon, I decided to start up a new story. I just got this idea today actually and decided to write it down to see how it goes! I have a pretty good idea with it so far, but I don't want to give anything away. Hopefully this small introductory chapter captures some of your's attention and you continue with me on this story's journey! 

Until next chapter, toodles~


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the train comes to a stop. Groaning as I stand up to retrieve my things, the pain in my lower back throbs sending sharp pains. Each movement is agonizing, but I ignore my tired back and decide to suck it up.

I can't whine about a sore back when I'm going to war.

Well, war prep training I guess you could call it.

Shuffling out of the train I am greeted with the sight of a grassy field, many camp sights, a few buildings, men shooting guns, training, and fighting. Walking past them to our sleeping quarters, I notice their brows are filled with sweat, bloody lips, and torn clothes.

I hear someone yell and snap to see where the voice came from.

"New troops! Head to your living quarters, find a bed, lay your stuff down, and come down to the mess hall for dinner. 4 am, bright and early tomorrow morning, I expect all of you to be out on the fields. Your death begins." The commander exclaims, his voice deadly and dark.

I shiver looking into his teal eyes.

This guy looks mortifying. His pale skin looks deadly along his blood red hair, and his raccoon eyes give him a monotonous look. He could pass as a zombie if his skin was a small hint of green. And the guys looks…sixteen? Please tell me this is some kind of joke.

My eyes look away, not able to stare at him much longer.

"You!" He says, his voice dark and threatening. His finger points down, and of course out of all the fifty men in the crowd his finger lands on who you ask?

Me.

Straightening up immediately like a statue, I give him my full attention.

"Yes sir!" I exclaim, my voice coming out raspy and awkward against the autumn air.

"Pay attention, you'll be dead meat on the battlefield if you act like that." His voice is cold, quiet, but cold. "Pathetic." He adds quietly, more to himself but my sensitive hearing picks up on it.

A shiver runs down my spine and I already feel like I don't belong here.

But, I'll prove this commander wrong, heck yeah I will.

Just, maybe not right away.

xXx

Going to bed that night, I lay there and stare at the ceiling.

4 in the morning does not seem appealing at all. Sighing, I roll over and stare out the window.

I wonder what Sakura is doing?

I imagine her sleeping, her hair slightly covering her pale face, her body lifting slightly with every soothing breath she takes, and her clothes crumpled from rolling around on the bed.

A smile spreads across my lips. She's too darn cute.

Too bad 4 am can't be as cute.

xXx

"UP AND ATAM TROOPS. TIME FOR YOUR FIRST TRAINING OF THE DAY." The redhead from yesterday blares through the living quarters.

Groaning, I roll out of bed and notice everyone standing up straight, their arms at their sides and their head held high.

I stumble into my position, trying not to pass out from the sudden movement, and watch as the redhead glares daggers at me.

"To the mess hall for breakfast, your training begins at 4:30 sharp." He scans the room, his eyes looking into everyone's soul. I gulp when his eyes land on mine. Teal meets azure blue, and I feel like I'll melt into a puddle of mush.

I glare back at him, my face trying to stay stern and he raises his eyelids in amusement. (He has no eyebrows, which kind of freaks me out, but I'll just ignore it).

"Don't be late." He finishes, and turns around on his heel.

I sigh, and follow making sure not to screw up anymore.

This is going to be one heck of a day.

xXx

The muddy dirt squirts onto my torn up face, and I squint mowing through the obstacle course. Ducking and sliding into more dirty muddy water I feel it sink onto my soaked skin. Panting hard, and feeling the irritating pain in my throat, I jump onto the rock wall and push myself up with all of my strength.

The rain pours down and my hand slips. I fall back onto my bottom, gritting my teeth and the ripping pain on my tailbone, and stagger up. I see the other's looking at me with amusement.

Jumping up with more motivation than ever, I pull myself up and over the wall in one swift movement. Looking back at my fellow "comrade" I give them a smile.

HA! Take that!

I finish the course, and I'm actually not last.

I'm second to last.

I give myself a pat on the back before lining up with the rest of the troops.

The commander comes up to us, his footsteps squishing the mud as he walks.

"That was awful." He spits out, his voice cold. It sends a shiver down my back, but I keep an emotionless look.

"By the end of this week, you will improve, whether you like it or not. I don't care if your arm is broken, if you can't see, if you are on the verge of death, you will finish this course within record time. And by the end of the week I will assign you to your proper station on the battlefield. You better be prepared, otherwise your as good as dead." His voice is stern, his eyes cold and his hair drooping over his wet face.

Record time? What even is record time?

This seems like way too much work.

My body shivers as the cold rain continues to freeze my skin. If we stay out here any longer I'm going to be sick the next morning.

But, I can't complain because I'm doing something I've been dreaming of doing.

I'm going to war.

xXx

The next five days are a living nightmare, and my whole entire body is sore. Every muscle aches as I run through the course yet again. It's starting to become much easier and my body is used to the usual jumps and slides I have to take. It's like it knows where to automatically climb and such.

These past few days I've met some pretty cool people. Everyone has their own story for coming into the army, for joining to protect their country. One guy came because his whole entire family is really into the army type of stuff, and his father is already out on the frontlines.

Some other guy mentioned that he joined cause he dropped out of high school and had nowhere else to go. Another guy came for the thrill of the kill, to be honest after that day we all kind of stayed away from him. There's some crazy aura about him, and I think he's not really sure who his friends and foes are. Staying away is a good option, for now and forever.

And then the question came around to me.

"Why did you join Uzumaki?" They asked me over dinner the other night. Leaning over the table and biting their food silently all eyes were on me. All fifty of them.

My body froze at the question. Sure, it was just a simple answer, but it was just so hard to get out.

I couldn't get myself to answer, because the memories were too painful.

I never really talked about it, and I definitely did not want to share my dark memories with some strangers.

So, I lied and said I needed money and this job paid well and was easy to attain.

Some of the older men laughed a hardy laugh and patted me on the back saying I was doing an honorable thing. But, then again I feel like they were drunk so they were probably just saying that.

And that's how the past few days have been going. Rising bright and early at 4, breakfast, getting pestered at by raccoon eyes (the redhead commander), training, and then back in bed at 9 pm.

But, today is different.

My feet splash into the mud as I finish the course. The sweat on my brow beams in the sunlight, the mud sticking and sliding down my face, and my clothes are torn and completely destroyed.

But, the smile plastered on my face is the only thing anyone can focus on.

I look over to the commander, and he has an amused look on his face.

I'm the first one to finish, and under record time.

"Uzumaki." The commander begins, as he takes careful steps towards me. I straighten up, throwing my hands to my side, keeping my head in perfect alignment, and my breathing becomes small and staggered. My smile turns into a straight line.

"Yes sir!" I call out.

He inspects me, his face coming very close to mine as he lifts his nonexistent eyebrows. Backing away he lets out a breath…of relief?

"Go get cleaned up, you're being dispatched to the battlefield tomorrow morning."

I don't want to believe it myself, but I swear there was the smallest hint of a smile on his stern stricken face.

What's even better…

Tomorrow morning I'll finally be able to see some action.

xXx

Sitting down that night on my bed, I take out a sheet of paper and begin to scribble a letter to Sakura. I miss her so much, and I haven't kept my mind off of her since we came. It's like everything reminds me of her.

I miss her simple voice, her cheery smile you know the one that spreads across her face and seems to be screaming with joy, and the way her touch sends thousands of jolts throughout my body.

Gosh, I just miss her so much.

I set the paper against the wall and begin to scribble out a letter, pouring all of my emotions into it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I miss you so much, it hurts. _

_But, I want to tell you that training has been going really well. I actually finished first and under record time in the course today. (See I'm not as bad as you thought!) The commander is a pretty scary guy…I don't even know his name, but he's got the darkest red hair and the palest skin._

_If you ever see him I advise running because get this…no eyebrows. *__Everyone gasps__*_

_I'm getting dispatched to the battlefield tomorrow. I'm so pumped, I've been waiting for so long to do this. I'll finally be able to fulfill my dream! But, I'm kind of nervous, to be completely honest. I wonder who I'll meet, if I'll be able to come face to face with the enemy…it's a lot to think about._

_Ahh, I'm just rambling now, sorry Sakura. _

_But, how are you doing? How's everything back home? I really miss you, hopefully I can see you soon._

_I love you._

_Naruto._

I drop my pencil and look at the letter.

Satisfied, I fold it and put it into an envelope.

Drifting into sleep, I wonder when Sakura will write back.

xXx

**AN: **Hello! So this chapter just focused around Naruto's days at the training camp. So this whole story isn't going to be Naruto at war. The majority of it will start unfolding after war. So, there will be time skips until I get to where I want to be. But, don't worry I'll write the time skips and try to make it clear. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter!

PS - I know NOTHING about war. No one I ever knew went to war and I have absolutely NO idea what it's like. I only know from school and from one guy who came in and talked about it in my school. That's it. So if I get any details wrong let me know! (btw the training camp idea came from that lizzy mcquire movie XD)

Until next chapter, toodles~


	3. Chapter 3

The snowy clouds thicken as I make my way through the large crowds of people.

Did I ever tell you New York City is beyond crowded?

It's been a whole month since Naruto left, and I miss him like crazy. Every night I'll just sit in my bed, all snug and warm with my super fuzzy socks, scrolling through my photo album on my phone and laughing, crying, and just acting like a hot mess. I miss him so freaking much.

He's wrote me a couple letters, but every time I pick up the pen to write back all the words in my mind escape me and I just end up getting the letter wet with my salty tears.

I'm so lovesick, it's keeping me from living my life normally.

So today, is the first day in a while that I actually go out before work and treat myself to some brewed coffee.

A little boy runs into my leg destroying my depressing train of thought, causing me to stumble and fall onto someone. I land right in their arms, as they grip my petite body. I look up, kind of frazzled.

What I didn't expect was that my mysterious hero is so, _so handsome._

"I-I'm so sorry, oh my gosh." I apologize, slowly getting off of him. His mysterious dark orbs are alluring and I can't get my eyes off of them.

"It's alright." He responds shrugging.

Both of us don't move, we just stare at each other.

I clear my throat after what seems like forever.

"Well, I'm off to get a coffee at a small shop, you want to join me?" I ask awkwardly, twirling a loose strand of my lushes pink hair.

Wait, what am I doing? I don't even know this guy; he could be a serial killer for all I know! I mentally slap myself.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." He responds, shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

I twirl around on my heel and begin my walk to the coffee shop with the man trailing behind me.

"What's your name?" I ask, entering the little coffee shop. The door jingles as we step in. Immediately, the warmth of the place thaws my frosty cheeks and my fingers aren't frozen in a fist.

"Sasuke Uchiha. And you?" He states plainly, like the conversation is boring him.

"Sakura Haruno." I state simply, walking up to the counter and eyeing the menu of extravagant drinks.

So many coffee flavors so little time! I sway back and forth on my feet and put a finger to my chin. The lady at the cashier sighs, knowing that I'm going to be here a while.

"One black coffee, no cream and a teaspoon of sugar." A voice behind me says. I feel an arm on my shoulder as Sasuke pushes me back to pay for his order.

"Black coffee? That's so boring." I say staring at his back, and still trying to decide on a drink.

"I guess I'm a boring guy."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

He turns his head to the side to give me a smirk. A shiver runs down my spine, and my face flushes.

"What are you staring at?!" I ask flustered shoving him to the side and finally placing an order on a hot vanilla bean latte.

He chuckles lightly to himself and grabs his coffee.

"You, duh." He states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it actually is, but still.

I roll my eyes and tap my foot impatiently waiting for my order.

"So, where do you work?" I ask the raven-haired boy who's taking small sips of his coffee.

"I'm a policeman, the son of the chief actually, but I got the week off. Guess my last case went pretty well. How about you?"

I mentally slap myself for the second time today.

Of course he's a policeman. It should have clicked the second he said his name. Uchiha's are known for being great policemen, I mean his dad and basically all of his relatives run the police station in town.

Grabbing my drink as the woman calls my name, I turn back to him.

"I'm a nurse, I work at the hospital. Speaking of work, I'm actually going to be running late."

"Right, right. Well, thanks for introducing me to this coffee shop."

"Sure." I shrug and walk past him.

"Wait, Sakura."

I stop in my tracks and turn around to find a small blush plastered on his cheeks.

Stop being so cute Uchiha, I have a boyfriend…please stop blushing oh my gosh. I can't help but feel a small blush creep its way onto my cheeks.

Wait, Sakura stop blushing!

But, he seems so cute I can't help it. Holding his little coffee, his scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck, the way the melted snow makes his hair wet causing it to stick to his face. And speaking of his face, his jawline is so prominent, but gosh those eyes.

Those mysterious, dark alluring eyes.

"Will I see you again?"

Say no. Say no. Say no.

"Sure."

And I walk out of the coffee shop making sure not to stare at him any longer.

But, what's this warm feeling inside of my chest?

Hopefully it leaves; it's making me sick.

xXx

My hands are shaking, my mouth bloody, and my body numb. My eyes are open, but I don't see anything. Pools of black litter my foggy vision, and I feel the blood spill from my mouth.

My ears are buzzing, and the utter silence is beginning to scare me.

Is this what it feels like to die?

My eyes fling open and I feel a breath of air fill my lungs. Panting, and wiping the fresh sweat from my forehead, I look around and realize that I'm still in my bed. In the tent we set up yesterday, possibly on enemy grounds.

The crickets sing in the night filling in as my only company as I step out of the tent into the chilling night air.

I need to just catch my breath and relax.

These past few days have been stressful. Firstly, it's been a month since I've left the busy streets of New York and joined this life.

A week ago, a few men and I, have been dispatched to destroy an enemy base, but I never imagined it to be this hard. I almost got killed twice because of my reckless actions, and get this.

That no eyebrow commander decided to join our squad of men. And he's just the worst.

I always feel like I'm getting judged every time he looks at me. Not to mention that I feel self-conscience because I haven't showered in days, and I've been wearing the same muddy clothes for the past week.

But, the worst thing about all of this is that I've been sending Sakura letters every week, and she hasn't responded to any of them. I've been starting to wonder that maybe something happened to her and I'm beginning to worry.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing out here?" A chilling voice asks.

I jump out of my skin and look around behind me to find the commander wearing an annoyed expression.

I sigh, knowing that a scolding will be coming my way soon.

"Getting some fresh air." I respond, turning back around and staring at the night sky.

"It's dangerous out here, you're practically asking for an invitation to your own grave." He says, sitting down next to me and picking up a stick, which he fiddles with.

"I know." I whisper.

We don't say anything in the comfortable silence.

"Commander, did you leave someone back at home?" The question slips from my mouth, before I even notice how personal it is.

Oh my gosh, why did I just ask the commander such a question? He'll want my head on a silver platter for asking such a personal question.

I expect some kind of cold glare, and then some beating, but instead he just replies with a simple answer.

"No."

Shocked, I press on further trying my luck.

"What do you mean?"

He drops the stick he's playing with.

"I have no family. When I was young, my father brought me to the military base dropping me off and never coming back. I was raised by a ton of harsh officials, my whole life I only grew up knowing that I had to kill the enemy, defend the team, and die defending my country." He pauses, looking at the sky.

"I never knew what a family was, heck I still don't." He whispers, and I swear his voice is cracking.

I stare at him, wide eyed unable to say anything.

Well, what do you say in a situation like this anyways?

Before I can even try to console him, he grabs at my shirt pulling me up sharply.

"You speak a word of what I just said to anyone, I'll have your head on a silver platter. Got it?" He spits in my face and I nod my head fear stricken.

Shoving me back, he heads for the tent barking out that I should get some sleep.

Wait, how did he know I was out here in the first place?

xXx

**AN: **Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. WARNING: before you freak out that I've added a SasuSaku scene, keep in mind that this is strictly a NaruSaku fanfiction, but obviously it wouldn't be any good without some drama eh?

Anywho, poor Gaara, forced into this life! :-(

Please leave review, they help me out a lot! :D

Until next chapter, toodles~


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto…

His name crosses my mind, and suddenly all of my previous thoughts are pushed away and he's all I can focus on.

It's been two months now, and each passing day I miss him more and more. But, I can't help but feel so, so lonely. He was the only one who I could approach easily, the sonly one who ever listened to my worries, my fears, and my stupid stories.

Without him, all of my emotions have been bottled up inside, and I can't keep a smile on my face without feeling like crying.

I want to share my smiles with him, I want to hold him and lay endless kisses on his tender lips.

And at the same time I want to yell at him. I want to make him feel the way he's made me felt. So empty, so alone. It's like there's a hole in my heart, because he was my world and then he packed up his bags and left.

I know it's what he wanted; I know it's been his dream…but what if I never see him again?

My heart jerks and I feel fresh tears fill my emerald eyes. I grab at my aching heart and quicken my steps.

Don't think like that Sakura, he'll be fine, everything will be fine…right?

The chilling night air leaves a sense of danger and apprehension that sweeps through the streets of New York City, making my feet move at a quicker pace than usual. My heels click and clack against the graveled sidewalk.

I make sure to keep my head up high; confidence usually makes people seem intimidating, in control. At least that's what my mother told me.

But, tonight a small chin up isn't going to solve my problems.

Oomph-

A rough callused hand reaches out and grabs my lips, sealing them from the endless wails that are erupting, jumbling up against his hand and not daring to meet the chilled air.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing." He mumbles drunkenly against my paled neck. His breath is warm, thick with alcohol.

My breathing rapidly increases as panic washes over me. There is no way I can get out of this.

And the thought makes me fear stricken.

He whips me around like a ragdoll, pinning my delicate frame against the rough brick wall. His hands feel like weights against my shoulders, and I can feel my skin tearing against the jagged wall. A ripple of distraught and fear sends wails and screams into the night.

He licks his chapped lips, the look of hunger and insanity burning in his eyes. It's a look I've never experienced first hand, a look that I only imagined could be displayed in movies.

He dives in, daring to initiate his scarred lips onto mine, but a loud crack to his lower jaw stops him from pursuing such vanities.

A scream of surprise and relief escapes my lips.

"Get your hands off of her you dirty scum." A cold voice growls.

I look over and notice a man with midnight black hair staring at the man with such disgust that it could melt the man into a puddle of shame.

"Sasuke…" I say, breathing out in complete and utter shock. How did he find me?

The drunken man screams out, cursing and stomping over to Sasuke who is as still as a statue.

Before the man can take a swing at him, he holds up his police badge freezing the man in his tracks.

Police sirens wail in the night.

xXx

My body is shoved into the back of a moving vehicle. The chains around my ankles and wrists restrict any movement, and dig into my warm flesh causing pools of blood to stain my muddy uniform.

I clench my teeth at the pain, and listen to the loud metal doors of the truck slam shut.

Darkness encloses the small space. No source of light, no flicker of hope.

We're in a deep hole, one we may never be able to climb out of.

_A few hours earlier._

"Quiet." Gaara whispers sharply, and the four of us stop dead in our tracks crouching behind some bushes.

Rustling is heard and we all shoot our gazes to the source. A bunny hops out and I let out a breath of annoyance.

"That's the fourth one today." I mumble and Gaara shoots me a deadly stare.

I shut up.

We've been trailing down the enemy's base all day, and still no open trail has been found.

And carrying this rifle around for hours among hours in the sweltering sun isn't really my idea of fun.

And then, a few hours later the_ incident_ happened. It was a blur of events, all tumbling down on each other like a domino.

A domino, which dropped until the last one fell and our fates were forever intertwined in the hands of the enemy.

_10:00 pm. (20 minutes before capture)._

"Burn it. Burn it all." Gaara commands, his voice hushed.

I light a match, knowing that my hands will kill thousands of people. That I will be responsible for the murder of husbands, brothers, fathers, and sons.

One of my comrades pours a trail of oil leading into the enemy's base.

I stand there, holding the match, the little light of fire dancing in the wind. Maybe I should let Gaara drop it. Maybe I should,

But I don't.

It descends into the air and lands on the oil a far distance from us, and the forest erupts in flames.

Screaming, so much screaming.

"GET IN THERE. KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM." Gaara barks, and we disperse ready to become every child's worst nightmare.

Monsters, murders, the bad guys.

But, the thrill of the moment leaves adrenaline rushing through my veins and I can't help but feel excited.

It'll be a win on our part. Something we can bring home and brag about.

I point my gun and shoot at everything and everyone I see.

There are endless howls of agony and distress that fill the beautiful night, beautiful somewhere, but here it was just a nightmare.

And then, as our victory was reaching its peak, I was blinded by a fabric and pulled into a truck. My hands and ankles in shackles, my gun ripped from my hands, my pride shattered and stepped upon.

It was like all of our hard work was for nothing.

_Present Time_

The fresh scent of blood and defeat lingered in the back of the rusty truck. My body was squished up against my coughing and writhing comrade.

He was wounded for sure. The blood from his gash was leaking onto the floor, the stench making me want to vomit all over myself.

"Help me, please." He groaned, twitching and grabbing at his gash in hope to reduce the pain. I listen as Gaara sighs, resting his head against the walls of the truck.

And at that moment I felt completely helpless.

My eyes watched as his body squirmed and moaned from the excruciating pain.

I watched his slow and agonizing death.

And I hated myself for not doing anything,

Because it was the first time I gave up.

xXx

**AN: **I like the way this chapter came out! Hopefully you guys do to. Thanks for reading and please leave a review they help a lot. (-:


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting at my desk, I fold my letter into two halves and tuck it safely into the cute pink envelope. I seal it with a pink heart sticker and place it into my bag.

Tomorrow morning, before work, I will drop it off at the post office.

I lean back in my chair, letting myself sink into it and relax.

I wonder what Naruto is doing? It's been three months now, and I've heard nothing from him. But, then again, this is the first letter I'll be sending to him so I guess he thinks I'm ignoring him.

I sigh.

I'm such a crappy girlfriend.

Pushing myself off from the chair, I head over to my bed and collapse.

I curl up in my cozy blankets and fall asleep, with a certain someone on my mind.

_The next morning._

I am running, no, I'm _sprinting_ for my dear life trying to get to the post office before my shift starts.

I finally make it, completely out of breath, small beads of sweat resting on my forehead, and I'm pretty sure my hair is a winded mess.

I drop the cute little letter into the mail slot and turn around, getting ready to head to work now.

But, I bump into someone instead. I squeal not expecting someone to be so close to me.

"Woah, morning to you too, Sakura." He says, giving me a smirk.

I back up, to give us some space.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. I didn't know you were here." I fix my hair, trying to look a little presentable in front of the smirking Uchiha.

"Yeah, I'm actually taking my dog for a walk." He scoots over and I look down to see a big ol' german shepherd.

He looks intimidating, and I don't bother extending my hand to pet the animal like I usually would. It almost seems as if the dog has the same eyes as Sasuke, dark and mysterious.

"That's nice, but hey Sasuke I'll talk to you later I'm running late for work." I say, giving him a smile as I rush past him.

"Wait, Sakura!" He calls out before I can get too far.

I turn around and notice him holding out his phone.

"Why don't you give me your number? That way we can talk whenever, instead of just these instances where you bump into me." He smirks and I blush feeling flustered.

I shouldn't punch in my number into his phone, I would just be leading him on. But, he does seem friendly, and I have really nobody to talk to now…so I don't see the harm.

I take his phone, punch in my number and then hand it back to him.

"I have to run now, bye Sasuke!" I shout out, rushing towards the nearest subway.

I can't help but feel my heart flutter in my chest.

Why am I getting this feeling…only Naruto can make me feel this way…

Oh no.

The words ring in my ears,

_I'll stay faithful, I promise._

Crap.

xXx

I pick up the pick axe, and hit yet another rocky wall. My whole entire body is fatigued and I feel my breathing turn rough and painful.

It's been a month that our team has been forced to work in the coalmines of the enemy. I haven't eaten for three days, my body feels weak under the low air pressure of the mine.

"KEEP WORKING." One of the commander's of the enemy base screams into my ears. His loud voice makes me feel faint, but I clutch the pick axe harder and jam it into the rocky wall.

"You!" One of the other commander's screams at one of our team's members. He's leaning against the wall, panting and clutching his head.

"Back to work!" The enemy barks, and my teammate just nods his tired head.

He looks like a dead corpse, ready to die at any given moment.

I continue working, ignoring the constant ringing in my ears.

xXx

"We can't do this anymore." Gaara grunts, and sits down in our "living" quarters. Which is actually just a room, with dirt floors, no bathroom, and no beds.

I nod my head in agreement and slump against the wall. My whole body is weak, but I listen as Gaara rants.

"This is ridiculous. Look at all of us!" He points to the three of us, who are sprawled out on the floor, panting and trying to keep our tired eyes open.

He spits and folds his arms over his chest.

"We're all going to die here if we don't do something." He mumbles and leans against the wall.

I look up at Gaara, and wonder just how the heck he's able to stay standing after such agonizing hours of work. He doesn't even look tired.

His eyebrows are knitted, as he engages in a deep train of thought.

I avert my eyes from him and stare at the dirt I'm laying on.

If I die here, I'll never be able to see Sakura. I'll never be able to hold her again, to kiss her, to be there for her.

I can't die.

_Sakura…_

My mind drifts to her and suddenly the want to live, to strive, to succeed and get the heck out of this place, pumps through my veins.

xXx

I hit the rock wall, with force trying to block out the moans and groans from one of our teammates.

Ever since last week, he's gotten severely sick. He's been feverish, mumbles in his sleep, vomits every few hours, and can't seem to walk straight anymore.

Everytime I look at him I feel so useless because all I can do is watch and hope that we can get out of here to tend to his sickness.

"What do you think your doing?!" The enemy barks, coming closer to our poor teammate who is leaning against the rock wall, panting and swaying from side to side.

"Get back to work you piece of trash!" The man spits in his face, and whips his back.

His scream echoes through the mine. I flinch, but continue working hoping not to get yelled at myself.

I hear another one of the guards comes over. He glares at our comrade then mutters something to the other one. The other man's eyes widen with shock, as the man pulls out a gun and shoots him right in the skull.

My eyes widen in horror at the scene.

Blood, so much blood.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL GET FOR DOING SUCH POOR WORK HERE! WHO'S NEXT?!" The man screams, hysterically laughing and licking his lips.

I feel my legs turn weak. Bile rises in my throat and I drop the pick axe. It falls from my hand and lands on the rocky ground with a thump.

"That's it!" Gaara shouts fuming with anger, and his voice echoes in the mine.

He runs up to the man, a rock in his hand, and clashes it against his skull. The man doesn't even have time to think. He is dead in seconds. He drops to the ground, his eyes rolling into his head and blood oozing from the crack that is left after Gaara's smash.

My blood turns cold, but I keep an emotionless face knowing that this was bound to happen some day.

"Don't just stand there Uzumaki!" Gaara shouts, pointing behind me as another guard is pointing a gun at my head.

I duck, grab his arm, and swing him over my body. He falls with a thud, and before I can even think about what I'm doing, I rip the gun out of his hand and shoot him in the abdomen. He screams bloody murder and I avert my eyes.

"Give me that." Gaara commands, and I toss the gun into his hands. He grabs it, the gun fits perfectly in his hands as if it was designed for him, and he begins to shoot at every enemy in his way.

I run after him, hoping not to lose him.

The sound of agonizing cries, the stench of death, the thirst for victory, is all contained in the mines that we are now racing out of.

We reach the exit and I scramble to climb out of the mine.

The enemy is already waiting for us as we climb into the daylight. The sun hurts my eyes, and I squint to notice that we are completely surrounded.

My heart sinks.

"Gaara, what do we do now?" I whisper.

"Run."

And before I can process what he'd just said he bolts and I have really no choice but to follow him.

There are gun shots from every corner, and it's a surprise that none of us have gotten shot yet.

The adrenaline that's pulsing through my veins is really the only thing keeping me going.

And the sweet laugh of someone precious to me, that rings in my ears.

xXx

_2 months after Naruto's Escape_

I tip my head back letting the sweet laughter escape my lips. I haven't laughed like this in months, and it feels so good to have this bubbly feeling inside of me.

"Come on Sakura, it's not funny!" The frustrated Uchiha pouts, wiping the spilt coffee off of his pants. "It burns!"

"Okay, okay calm down I'll go grab some napkins." I say, trying to contain my laughter.

He shoots me an annoyed glare as I hop off the couch and proceed to the kitchen.

I grab a handful of napkins and then head up to my room where I find a big fluffy blanket. Grabbing that as well, I head back downstairs where the Uchiha is sulking, staring at the huge stain on his thighs.

"These were my best sweats." He states, clearly disappointed.

I toss the napkins, and blanket over him.

"Here, wipe yourself up and then cover yourself with this so I don't have to stare at that stain." I say, sitting down on the couch next to him and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Once he's all finished and tidied up, he scoots over so that he's facing me and not the T.V.

"So, Sakura I always see you at the post office. What do you always do there?" He asks, popping some popcorn into his mouth.

I ponder on how to answer his question.

If I tell him about Naruto he may never want to hang out with me again because he knows I'm taken, and if I tell him it's just some sick relative then I'll lie and he'll think I'm single.

Rats, this is tricky.

"And why does that concern you, sir?" I tease and brush a loose strand of hair from my face.

"Because you could be writing to your boyfriend, and I don't want to get a smacking from him when he gets home to find out I've fallen for his girlfriend." He says simply.

F-Fallen for me?

I feel my cheeks turn red, and I grab a pillow and chuck it at him.

"Y-You can't just s-state that s-so simply!"

He grabs the pillow and chuckles.

"Why not? It's true."

And his voice is clear and confident.

Oh no, he really likes me. And the scary part,

I think I like him too.

And I know I shouldn't. Naruto is the love of my life, but now that he's gone I feel so empty, so alone. And he hasn't written back to that letter I sent…maybe he forgot about me?

I feel a lump in my throat and clear it before I begin crying in front of the Uchiha.

But, I don't think I love Sasuke the same way I love Naruto.

Naruto's love is pure, straight from the heart…and Sasuke is mysterious and kind of comes out of nowhere half of the time.

My love towards Naruto is the love I give to my partner, my soulmate and the love I have towards Sasuke is like a brotherly one.

And I don't want Sasuke to be a "replacement" for Naruto because that's just wrong.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just don't like you that way," His face falls but he continues to listen," I do like you, as friend. And I have a boyfriend…he's at war right now." I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

Sasuke's expression is unreadable, and a small smirk plays on his lips.

And that's when the doorknob jingles.

The Uchiha grabs my wrists.

The door opens slightly.

I'm pulled towards the Uchiha.

The door opens revealing a very shocked figure.

My lips meet Sasuke's.

My eyes widen and I don't push him off of me, instead I return the kiss, grabbing at the back of his hair.

Someone clears their throat.

I gasp pushing him off of me.

He stumbles back, basically falls off of my couch and I sit there panting and panicking.

"S-Sakura?" A voice asks pained.

I look up.

Azure eyes meet emerald.

"Naruto…"

xXx

_Naruto's POV_

Why was she just kissing this random stranger? Just what the heck is going on here?

"Who the heck are you?" The raven haired man asks, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck where he fell just moments ago.

But I can't answer him, because I'm staring at Sakura who looks completely shocked.

"Hey, answer me!" The man yells and before I can react Sakura gets up.

"Why?" She asks, her voice so weak and so fragile. "Why didn't you ever write back? Do you know how much I missed you!" She screams, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks and hitting the floor.

"Missed me? While your shoving your tongue down another man's throat? Quit with the lies Sakura." I snap, ignoring the look of pure heartbreak on her face.

The raven haired man stands there, completely confused and staring at Sakura and I.

"Oh, so you're the famous boyfriend." He buds in, stepping in between us and looking me up and down.

I stare at him, my eyes literally burning him alive, or so I wish.

"Sasuke, shut up will you? You've already ruined everything." She says, glaring at him and wiping her tears.

"Naruto, I can explain…" She begins, biting her lower lip as she looks into my eyes.

The woman I've loved for my whole entire life, has betrayed me and completely ripped my heart into thousands of pieces. Today, I was going to her place to surprise her, I was ready to have her in my arms and kiss her endlessly. But, now that just seems like a legit joke.

"Naruto, I was just explaining to him that we were just friends and that I had a boyfriend that was in war…you." She says, coming closer to me.

I back up and rub my temples.

This is too much, I just got home from the longest and most tiresome flight of my whole entire life, with memories of a war that burden my mind.

"I don't think I believe you Sakura. I'm sorry, maybe we should just move on and be friends." I finalize and decide that that's really the best thing to do given the current situation.

Her weak smile falters.

"Naruto, please…" She pleas, her lip quivering and her eyes watering.

"It's for the best Sakura." I say, glazing my eyes past her broken face and onto Sasuke who's standing there an unreadable expression on his face.

She mumbles inaudible words and I turn around.

I slam the door shut behind me and collapse on the ground.

How could she?

"DARN IT ALL!" I scream out and let the tears flood my vision.

She promised she'd be faithful.

_She promised._

xXx

**AN; DARN YOU SASUKE! HE RUINED EVERYTHING. **

**Anywho, this chapter is JAM packed! I hope you guys will enjoy it, and also don't kill me for the sasusaku. **

**Since some of you will probably want to beat me with rocks I'll let you know now that SASUSAKU IS NOT GOING TO BE CANON IN THIS FIC AND IT WILL INDEED BE NARUSAKU.**

**But, having a fic where naruto comes home from war and every thing is dilly dally is boring so I had to add some drama. And of course this means their relationship will end up strengthening and actually growing.**

**please review I'd really appreciate it! :D**

**until next chapter, toodles~**


End file.
